


Our Adventure Begins

by FandomTravelers



Series: Stars of The Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Basically this is an introduction book, Brother-Sister Relationships, Complete, Gen, Tags Contain Spoilers, Team as Family, the whole book is a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: "And suddenly you know: it's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings." -Meister EckhartEveryone has their own beginnings. Now, it's time for four peculiar teenagers to tell us their story,their starting line,where it all begins.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Stars of The Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172504
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

Heyyy so this is our second story. We’re a bit bored so while we wait for the next season of doctor who, we decided it wouldn’t hurt to write a fanfic. Besides, It’s a _great_ excuse for us to watch the episodes again. *wink wink*. _Anywaaay_ , this is a fanfic and as much as we would like to own doctor who, alas we do not. Doctor who belongs to bbc, all the characters in the show belongs to bbc, the plot from the shows belong to bbc, everything that is from the show belongs to bbc.

Some of the things that do belong to us are…..

Some plot?  
Fluuffff  
Waaanggst

OCs :

Nessie – Dove Cameron

Rohana – Sofia Carson

Daxton - Booboo Stewart

Caiden – Cameron Boyce ( Rest In Peace )  
  
When we thought of this story we pictured the characters as these people. But these characters can be however or whoever your imagination imagine them to be :)

Oh and another note, please watch all of the Doctor Who episodes before reading this, because if you don’t then you’ll get a little bit of spoilers. By a bit I mean there are little nudges about episodes on the TV show. So just to be safe.... Go watch doctor who! 

Also, we’re going to do some crossovers with other movies/tv shows later. (Later as in the next book) I hope you guys don’t mind.

Oh! And English is not our day to day language sooooo forgive our mistakes.

ONE MORE THING. ALMOST FORGOT. This book is sort of a prologue to the next book which will have the doctor who characters. We made this book to kind of introduce our OCs. 

☀️Eagle & 🌙Owlie


	2. OCs abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own doctor who. Nope. Nada.

So... we have posted this story elsewhere, and from the reviews we found out it can be a bit confusing. So to maybe help we made a list or a note about our OCs...ummm abilities. If you think you don’t need to read it you can skip to the next chap. But if you are confused please read.

Their powers are :  
-Foreknowledge (they can see the future)  
-Teleportation through time and space (they can't really control it. Like, time itself sends them there)  
\- Manipulation of time (they can slow down or fast forward time. But they really need to be extra careful when using it, because it can easily get out of control)  
\- Their glowy eyes are sort of like a defense mechanism. (Will activate when they feel intense emotions or when they're threatening people)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helped!
> 
> 🌙Owlie & ☀️Eagle


	3. Death, A New Beginning || 1

The black dots started to disappear from her vision, as well as the golden dust that's surrounding them. A girl with doe like eyes shook her head and blinked a couple of times, trying to get a clear vision.

"Is everyone alright?" a blonde girl asked. She staggered to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so. God, I hate this gold Dust. Makes me look like twinkling fairy or something." A tall teenage boy said between coughs.

The doe-eyed girl rolled her eyes, and decided to instead try and find out where and _when_ they were.

"Let's see, gloomy atmosphere, no advanced technologies in sight, and women are still wearing the bloody corset." She mumbled, her eyes flitting here and there.

"We're somewhere in the 1300s I would guess." Another boy with light brown hair chirped in and interrupted her.

"What should we do now?" The tall teenage boy asked, taking in their surroundings.

_Gosh, aren't you supposed to be playing the role of oldest sibling?_ she thought.

"Oi! I'm still the one to make sure you all stay alive for as long as possible here. It's just that.. you're more experienced in this timey business than me." He puffed his chest out and pointed a finger at her.

For a moment, she forgot that her thoughts weren't only hers alone anymore. All that they think about or had in their minds were linked and connected. Which made it hard when It came to keeping secrets.

"Oh Yeaaah...Sure. Stay out of my head Dax!" She replied.

She breathed in as much air as she could before going to the 'rambling captain' mode.

"Okay so here is what we're gonna do. We split up, try to gather as much information as we can. Surely we ended up here for a reason. I will also try to search for a place to stay. Oh, and Rohana, do go and find us some edible food, please." She said while pointing to the blonde girl - Rohana. Everyone then salutes to her , she rubbed her face. Guess old habits die hard.

* * *

She was walking along the streets of the town when she almost ran into a young boy.

"Hey, watch it!" she tried her best to not touch the boy and just kept on walking. She shifted her scarf so it was closer to her face, hiding her worried expression from the town's eyes. Her wavy long hair bounced slightly every time she took a step. She wasn't familiar with how a town should be like, considering the only town or city she's ever been in were far more futuristic than this.

But she could tell this was not normal. She could barely hear people talking, and the windows of every house were closed. This looked like a dead city, with soon-to-be-dead or already dead people. She saw a few people on the streets that has what looks like black patches of skin, and they looked sick. The young girl shivered from the sudden gust of cold wind, before laying her eyes on an inn. The others and her could probably stay there for a while. She hurriedly finds her way towards the others.

"So, did you find anything?" Dax asked the moment Doe-eye arrived in front of them.

She contemplated whether to tell him about the people with black patches on their skin, or not. Deciding it was probably not the most important thing at the moment, she decided on the latter. They needed a place to stay first.

"Well I found this inn we could probably stay in if we all _behave_." She could see the brown haired boy rolling his eyes to that, she ignored him and turned to Rohana.

"Ro! I thought you were supposed to bring food?"

"I couldn't find any merchants anywhere in town and when I asked a girl nearby, she just quickly walked away. This is getting really odd." Ro turned to the youngest boy. "Cay, do you know what is happening here?-

"Is your universal translator working? Was it not damaged when we arrived?"

Doe-eyes interrupted, this was important after all, if they were going to survive in this Era they should first be able to talk and understand the people's language.

"Yes of course it is Nessie. It was implanted into each of us, if yours is working, so should mine." Rohana replied briskly as if it was obvious.

Cay thought briefly about Rohana's question and then shook his head, confirming he doesn't know the answer. Instead of standing here, they decided to check out the inn Nessie mentioned before. After the short walk, they reached their destination. They could clearly see the medieval architecture . Wall made of bricks with wooden floor. Chairs and tables ready to be used. A fireplace with its bright fire, giving warmth to this room. It's autumn after all, time for chilly weather.

They couldn't see anybody responsible for this place, so Cay rang a bell on top of an old table. Silence filled the room, so he rang it again and they gained the same result. The light blue eyed boy got annoyed. Therefore, he hits the bell a couple of times more, like it was a music instrument, he literally made a rhythmic pattern. Nessie rolled her eyes and snatched the bell from him. He pouted but chose to not argue with her. Which she thought, was wise of him.

Soon, a man, probably in his 30s from the looks of it, emerged to the room. A look of pure confusion was visible on his round face. Nessie assumed he was the owner of this inn. The man probably was confused to why a group of teenagers with strange torn clothing were in his inn.

"One room please." Daxton said.

He just stared at them like they were crazy or something.

_The translator is working right??_ Nessie thought.

When their gazes met, she gave him a cold stare and he quickly looked away panicking.

Okay, something is definitely wrong for him to be so scared.

_Or am I just being rude?_

As if gathering his confidence, he puffed his chest and spoke up.

"Are you guys joking? We don't accept anyone now. Go away."

_Oh the translator works just fine._

"But why-"

"I said LEAVE!" He looked ready to throw us out.

Fortunately , Daxton stepped up front.

"No, please. Have pity on us. We have nowhere to go and it's getting late." Daxton pleaded.

_Oh, so begging is what we do now, or is it manipulating?_ Nessie thought loudly. Knowing that the others could read her thoughts.

_Shush!_

"Yes, and our little brother here is sick. I'm scared his condition will worsen if we can't find a place to rest now." Rohana told him with her -surprisingly convincing- pleading eyes, and Caiden immediately started to fake cough and act all weak and mush. Nessie covered a laugh with a cough of her own. The man actually flinched away when he heard that Caiden was sick.

_Kay geez! He didn't have to hurt my feelings like that._

_Cay, shut it!_

"We don't have money but, we will help you with cleaning and cooking. Our brother just has a simple cold, we need a place to rest for a few days. Trust me sir, you won't regret letting us live here." Nessie promised.

"But I don't want to get sick... I have enough sick people with me"

To them the man seemed like he was over reacting. They thought, what kind of serious illness could you possibly get.

Connecting the dots, Caiden suddenly pulled them to the back so that they formed a small circle.

"Okay, so... um..don't panic but, I think I figured out what's happening around here. The smell of vomit everywhere? Those patches of blackened dead skin on those people bodies? I think I've read enough books about human history back on gallifrey to assume that this, is the black death." Caiden whispered, as to not scare their inn owner. At least not any more than he already is.

Nessie was confused as to how he knew about those black patches. But then remembered that what she has seen was probably stored in her mind. Therefore, free to be accessed by the others. Cursed words starts flooding her mind. She didn't like being read like a book. To confirm her suspicion Caiden looked at her and smiled apologetically.

"THE black death?! As in the plague that killed millions? Ooh if we weren't in trouble enough when we arrived here, we are so in trouble now." Rohana whisper-shouted. She must be thinking about all those sick people suffering.

"If I remember correctly, there is hardly any kind of modern technology during the Black Death!"

_Never mind._

Ro scowled at her.

"I was thinking we would be of not much help without technology." She explained.

"Aah! Of course." Sarcasm dripped   
from Nessie's words.

"Enough! We'll worry about that in the morning, for now we need to convince a certain person that we're not infected so that we have a place to stay." Daxton said dismissively. He walked over back to the Innkeeper.

"I'm sorry, we were being impolite. My name is Dax these are my siblings, Ro, Ness, and Cay. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I can assure you we don't carry the plague and have no intention of having anything to do with it. Might I ask senor, what is your name?" Daxton asked with his gentlemanly charm as he called it. They, on the other hand just call it his I'm-lying-and-manipulating-you-for-your-own-good smile.

"My name is Carlo. If you are certain you don't have the plague...but-but my cousin has the plague. If you are okay with that then you can stay" Carlo gave them a small smile, and then strode to a small cupboard they didn't notice was in the corner of the room. He took out a key and gave it to them.

"Thank you so much, and I'm sorry, about your cousin." Nessie looked at him in the eyes to make sure he knows how much she meant what she said. Having foreknowledge sometimes was not a great thing, especially when the knowledge just flashes before her eyes.

They then walked up the stairs and saw a hallway of sorts, where there were only two doors. One of the doors was ajar so they knew it wasn't theirs, but that meant it was probably Carlo's sick cousin's room. Dax took the key out of Nessie's hand and unlocked their door, on the other side. She wanted to take a little peak at Carlo's cousin's condition just to see how bad it is. Maybe, just maybe she could save his cousin's life even if they were not supposed to meddle in history. One life saved wouldn't change anything big right?

"Don't. It'll be harder for us to not interfere if we see the victims. You know that better than anyone." She felt Cay's hand on her shoulder before she could touch the door. She turned to face him and saw his eyes. A swirl of gold circled his blue irises for a moment.

"Yeah you're right. Course you are, my wise little brother you." She ruffled his hair and went with him to join their siblings, who were arguing about something. They were sooo not going to be able to sleep, which is luckily fine for them because they didn't need sleep as much as other people do. Before going in their shared and cramped room, Nessie spared one last glance at the room where the sounds of coughing could be heard.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." She uttered softly, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry if there is a lot of info dump here. Also things may be historically inaccurate. We’re learning new things as well! So bear with us :)
> 
> So yeah, enjoy our first chapter!
> 
> ~☀️Eagle & 🌙Owlie


	4. Death, A New Beginning || 2

Another morning, a new day. They discussed the night before what each of their parts would be in fulfilling the 'payment' for staying in the inn.

Rohana has been cleaning every nook and cranny since the first rays of sunlight touched the ground, with Caiden doing her bidding from time to time. As for Nessie and Daxton, they were sent by Carlo to find food with little money he has lent them.

* * *

"Here you go, Carlo. Some food for today." Dax said, handing a basket full of the food they managed to find today.

Carlo nodded solemnly, Nessie and Dax noticed that small gesture and so they asked him what was wrong.

"It's just... a friend of mine, I haven't heard from him for so long. I'm really scared that he has already died because of the plague." He mumbled softly. The grief in his voice was obvious. The pair of siblings shared a glance.

"Hey, hey don't say that. We _could_ visit him for you, you know? ," Dax looked at her incredulously. Nessie shushed him and continued "If you want us too that is. It's the least we could do after you provided shelter for us." She threw Dax a glare. She tried comforting the sullen-looking Carlo, but in the end her hands just sort of hovered near him.

She didn't exactly know how to comfort people, her siblings hardly needed any physical form of comfort. One of the quirks of having close-to-none privacy in their minds, they always felt each other's pain or happiness.

"You can't, he lives far away from here. Eyam village. You know that place right?" Carlo replied with a weak smile, a sigh escaped his lips. Cay perked up on the mention of the village named Eyam.

"Wait, did you just say Eyam Village? I'm sorry sir, this is going to sound really weird, but what year is this?" He left the table he was pretending to clean a while ago (He was trying to subtly eavesdrop on them). Now he fully turned his attention to Carlo.

"Oh- it's 1665."

"Ah yes of course" Cay nodded his head in an understanding manner and not so gently hooked his arms on Dax's and Nessie's elbows. While leading them a short distance away, he also signaled a happily humming Rohana to join them from her place at the far corner of the house.

"Okay what's this all about?" Nessie asked. Not happy being dragged around.

"Eyam Village? 1665? Ring any bells?" He raised his eyebrows, snapping his fingers in annoyance when he realized they really didn't have a clue.

"Wait, I thought that we are in the 1300s?" Rohana spoke, just when Nessie thought Cay was going to have an outburst.

"Oops?" Cay shrugged, an innocent smile on his face.

All his siblings looked at him judgingly because of his little misconception. He held his hand up in a sign of apology.

" _So_.... back to Eyam. I'm pretty sure thats the town where it's people decided to quarantine themselves, because they're scared they might worsen the spread of the plague if they leave." He explained while rubbing the back of his head, as if digging for the information with his own hands.

"So? Its fine for us then? It's not like we can get infected." Nessie scoffed. She held her head high to dare anyone that would think otherwise.

"Wait, you're telling me that you are actually planning to go there?" asked Cay. Stepping closer to his sister, he took her shoulders in his hands and shook them. She swatted his hands away and nodded her head.

"Well, considering we also need to somehow pay the lodging cost, we can use this opportunity to-"

"Right. And then when we get there, they will let just let us in like they're not in a freaking quarantine or something." Cay intervened. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Look, I agree with Nessie here. Besides, 'time' sent us here because of _something_ , _something important._ I got a hunch it has something to do with Eyam Village." Dax mimed jokingly with his fingers, two air quotations. But his tone of voice signaled that there would be no disagreement on this matter.

"Yup, and we can just enter the village secretly, Cay. We have powers for Timelord's sake." Rohana said, trying to make Cay feel better.

It seemed to work, her confidence and logic was enough to make him swallow his retorts.

Instead he resorted to a simple "I hate all of you." Which was answered with a bored series of "We know." from the others.

They returned to Carlo and asked him what his friend's name was, and to our surprise, it's Marshall Howe. He was one of the few people to survive despite handling plenty infected bodies. Or so that was what Cay said.

Even though they know Marshall Howe won't just drop dead , they still decided to leave the very night. Before leaving, Ro left Carlo a note about what they were going to do, and also where they went. They didn't like face to face goodbyes, so a note will have to do. If they were lucky, they'd meet him again. If not.... Well, they just have to wish for the best.

They chose a secluded place near the woods to attempt their 'transport powers'. Not really knowing how it works each time, they tried many things. At the end of it, they managed it by combining their thoughts and really focusing on the time and place they _needed_ \- not wanted - to be. With the glimmer of sunset reflecting on their glowing skin, some lucky passerby would have said they saw a group of fairies. ( But don't tell Dax that. )

"I hope we arrive in the correct place this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> 🌙Owlie & ☀️Eagle


	5. Death, A New Beginning || 3

To onlookers it should seem so simple. Just disappear in a puff of smoke -or golden dust in their case- and appear in the place and _time_ you thought of. Simple and straightforward. _If_ you didn't have to worry about landing in a whole other planet, landing in a crossfire, _or_ landing face first on the ground.

Nessie spat dirt that got in her mouth. She pushed herself off the ground.

"Okay so did we get it right?" Ro asked between coughs. She saw a small town right in front of them.

"I don't know, let's just find someone to ask to." Nessie checked her surroundings.

Always important to check your surroundings! It should be their first rule. They should have rules. New rules. For all they know they could have landed on a warzone. When she was certain nobody was gonna pop out and shoot them, she started walking towards town. The others following her like magnets.

"I'm just glad we didn't end up somewhere weird. Remember that time where we ended up in the president of America's bedroom?" Cay reminded while walking alongside her.

"Of course I do! His face was hilarious." Ro laughed clutching her stomach.

" _Hey, who are you people? Are you assassins sent to kill me?!_ " Dax mimicked while making a face.

"Guys, please I don't want us to attract any unnecessary attention." Nessie scolded. Despite her tone, her eyes were playful. To those who didn't know her well they would think she was frowning at them, but really she was just trying not to laugh out loud. Because _that_ would be immature, and she was determined to be the most responsible one from all of them.

They got to town and looked around. Ro spotted a figure, an old man it would seem. She sprinted to catch up to the, surprisingly fit, old man before he went out of sight.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to bother you but may I ask what this place is called?" She tapped his shoulder, hands then falling on her knees, panting because of her little sprint.

"Huh, are you guys new here? If that's so, then welcome to Stoney Middleton kiddos." He replied, a big smile on his face.

Nessie and the others were taken aback on how welcoming he was. Even more, how he was talking to them without any kind of formality or disdain. They haven't met anyone as positive as him in a while. Even Carlo who they were grateful for, didn't trust them at first, and held fear of them. Not that they could blame him. They truly didn't think it was possible regardless.

"So, is there anything else you kids need?" He asked. He waited patiently while they were openly staring at him.

"Oh we're here to.." Dax started but then paused when he realized he didn't have a _lie_ yet.

_Help them send some food to Eyam Village. Cay supplied._

"Help you send some food to Eyam Village." He answered quickly.

Dax was looked at weirdly by the old man, but then his smile returned and he turned towards a carriage filled with what Nessie guessed as food.

"Huh, okay then. Hey Sam, I got some little helpers for you!" A man in his thirties looked like, turned when he heard his name being called.

'Sam' waved to them and motioned for us to join him. We thanked the old man, before sauntering towards Sam. He told us to prepare everything we needed to take, before heading off.

* * *

"That old man is something else, isn't he?" Sam said out of the blue, catching their attention.

They have now arrived at The Boundary Stone. It's an exchange point. The villagers would leave some money soaked in vinegar there as an exchange for the food that was given to them. It's also a mark made to warn any outsiders from walking any further.

"Do you mean the old person we previously talked too?" Nessie asked, eager to lift the awkward silence that fell during the trip.

Unfortunately, Sam was a very easily distracted person. _"_ Does vinegar actually prevent the money from infecting me with the plague?"

Nessie crossed her arms and huffed, seeing that her question was ignored. Ro patted her back.

"I think so, and what about the old man again?" Cay tried to stir the conversation back to the old man.

Sam ignored or probably didn't hear Caiden's question/answer and jumped off the carriage and conversed with another man. The man gave Sam some vinegar-soaked money. Sam accepted the money reluctantly and walked back to the carriage. Caiden huffed, and Nessie smiled gleefully.

Talking about the old man, Nessie found him very interesting. He was kind, he was old , and he was too open to people. For them that was a miracle, for others it could be an opportunity to use him. She worried.  
She shook her head.

_What's wrong with her? She only just met the old man, why should she care?_

_Cause you do? Ro offered. Nothing wrong with that._

Just then, Sam reached the carriage.

"It amazes me how the old man is able to be positive in a time like this. And what's more surprising is that he actually lost his grand daughter because of the plague." He casually explained while lifting a bag filled with food from the carriage.

Nessie was even more surprised now. Can someone even be that happy after that kind of pain?

"Oh.. that's really sad.. but I'm glad he doesn't let sorrow take over him. He is indeed amazing." Ro nudged her and gave an assuring smile. Always the positive one. She saw Dax and Cay got off the carriage, and lifted their own bags of food. They followed after Sam.

After watching them settling all the food supplies on the ground near the man Sam talked to earlier, She heard Sam clapped his hands together. "Yeah, okay. Now, since everything is done, let's go back to the village."

"Oh- uh- you go ahead. We need to go somewhere else first." Dax immediately said. He helped her get down from the carriage while Cay all but lifted Ro off of her seat. He received a slap on his arm and a complaining Ro that explained she could've gotten off by herself.

"Are you sure? Okay but try to stay safe and out of danger, **and** trouble." Sam looked them over, one by one.

Sam left them hesitantly. Nessie and the others waved goodbye to him nevertheless. After he went out of sight, Dax immediately told them the plan he's been.... _planning_ ( on the ride to here ) on how to enter Eyam Village. The rest of them nodded while adding a comment here and there, trying their best to remember every detail. Nessie stared at the road ahead. Eyam was visible as a shadow in the distance.This was going to be quite a walk.

And thus, operation-breaking-into-Eyam begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chap! Ooo and owlie has something to say.  
> ☀️ Eagle
> 
> In future chaps. We might have... swerved history towards an AU. *chuckles nervously*  
> 🌙 Owlie


	6. Death, A New Beginning || 4

It was nearly dark when they arrived near the city. They had _nearly_ missed it too. Exhaustion, and the absence of light made it harder for them to keep their eyes focused on their mission.

Luckily, they can still see houses made of brick accompanied by several trees standing tall on some places. There is also a man in his 30s, doing his job by patrolling around. He needs to make sure no one is going in or out from this village.

Seeing that There was only one guard present, they all smiled mischievously. Everyone.... except Ro.

_I don't like where this is going.._

_————————————————_

"Okay, so turned out we made it." Nessie said, brushing strands of her hair to the back.

"It's a miracle really." Cay whispered.

"Well, we literally knocked the guard out cold, so not really." Ro reminded

"Come on, let's just go find the Marshall." Dax said, gesturing towards the people around them.

They tried talking to people, but almost all of them ignored their presence. They were probably disturbed by the four adolescent idiots running around talking to people while being ignorant of the plague.

But luckily, someone finally answers their question.

"Marshall Howe, eh? It's weird how you don't know his place. You know what, nevermind, just go follow this street and then you'll eventually find his cottage on Townhead Street." The passerby answered. He pointed towards the long road ahead of them. Pun unintended.

"Thank you." Nessie said and they started walking.

On the middle of their stroll, She saw Ro staring intently at a person, or more specifically a _man_ wrapped in a cloak. He noticed Ro's stare and immediately pulled his hood up to hide his face. He was trying to disappear from her sight but there was no way she would let him do that. Nessie smirked, as she watched Ro zoom pass her to catch up to the man

Dax, seeing her go by herself, worried. He looked back at Nessie and asked silently if she would be okay with them both leaving. Always the worrier.

"You better come back with her," she pointed her finger at him. "We'll wait for you two at the Marshall's cottage." She shoo-ed him away.

After seeing Dax disappear around the corner, she jogged to catch up with cay. She patted his shoulder.

He turned his head, "Dax's off with Ro then yes?"

She raised her eyebrows. Apparently her little brother has been paying attention more than she has been giving him credit for.

"Yes she's chasing after trouble, _as usual_." She grinned at him.

"You could have gone after her with Dax you know?"

She waved her hands, " Nah, I think Dax can handle our wonderful sister."

Cay scoffed, muttering what sounded like 'sure that's the reason?'. She whipped her head around and stepped in front of him, putting both her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey! Listen," she forced him to look at her. "I did **not,** not go with them because I don't trust that you can go on your own. It's because this way maybe we can cover more ground, and be more efficient."

After she was sure he understood perfectly, Nessie swung her arm over his shoulder – _was he always this tall?_ – and ruffled his hair. Cay, of course reacted by swatting her hand away. She laughed. Together they walked towards the direction of the Marshall's cottage.

* * *

Dax ended up finding Ro hiding behind the bushes. She was looking at something intensely before pulling Dax's sleeve. She motioned for him to look at what she found and so he did. He gawked at the sight in front of them, eyes widening in shock.

"What the—"

* * *

"We're finally here!" Cay exclaimed with relief.

Now here they are, standing in front of a cottage made of bricks. They were about to knock, when a shadow loomed over them.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice asked from behind them.

Slowly they turned. They faced a tall man. His face worn down by age, though behind his eyes they could see there was still a strong will to live.

"Uh- um- we are here to see Marshall Howe." Nessie answered. Hopefully it seemed confident enough.

"Marshall Howe huh? Well that's me, what do you kids want?"

_Rood_

_You mean rude._

"I'll just go straight to the point. We want to investigate the corpses of the plague." Nessie said, that made the Marshall's eyes widen in surprise.

He quickly let them inside and locked the door behind them. He peeked from the window to see if there was anyone else out there. After knowing for sure they weren't seenalone, Marshall turned back to Cay and Nessie with a serious expression.

"Listen, I don't have any idea how you kids know about this, but let's just get this over immediately."

Marshall then showed them the bodies of those died because of the 'plague'. Surprisingly, there are no signs that they have been infected by the plague. The only unnatural thing is a bite mark on the neck of every corpses.

"All of the corpses I've handled are like this."

_Cay, what do you think?_

_This is clearly unusual. We need to check it from the source, where it all began._

Nessie and Cay ended their telepathic conversation and then turn to see Marshall. He was waiting for an answer from them. Turns out, all he got was a question.

"Sir, can you please take us to George Vicars' house?"

* * *

It was absolutely disgusting. In front of him, he saw a man standing beside a woman. It would be normal if only the man's mouth was not covered with blood. More disturbingly, blood that seemed all too fresh. He turned his attention to the woman. He didn't think the woman was breathing by the absence of movement from her. Her bloody neck caught his eyes.

Rohana looked like she could hurl at any second. She turned away when she had seen what he saw. Daxton on the other hand wasn't that bothered. Yes, it was disturbing, but as hard as it was to believe, to him seeing dead people was not that any different from seeing live people. Besides, there were more dead people than the ones still breathing. He was sure _murder_ was not the worst thing he has seen and will see in the universe. Still it settles badly in him that he's only watching as the poor woman who's as cold and pale as snow, was continued to be left on the floor beside her _suspected_ killer.

He walked towards the man and spoke, "Not gonna do anything? Like, oohhh I don't know, scream in hysterics after seeing a dead woman?"

The thing froze when he heard Dax speak. Slowly it stood up and prepared to sprint away. But before it could Dax yanked it by the collar of its clothes and pulled him to the ground, effectively slamming it.

He could hear Rohana yelping and her steps coming closer. He looked up, and held up his hands. She stopped in her tracks. He saw Ro look at the deceased woman, she hesitantly approached the corpse.

"Unless," Dax turned his attention back to the— _person? Alien? —_ and whispered. "You're used to feeding off humans, and watch their dead bodies?" He gritted out. The thing— okay, he needed to know what kind of alien it was, he couldn't very well keep calling it an _it._ That was downright rude.

The thing— ugh, _Alien._ Whimpered. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb, I know _you_ are not possibly a human being and _she_ is probably not your first victim." Dax pointed at the woman that Ro is now covering with a blanket of sorts.

The alien kept his bloody mouth shut and just stared at him. Terrified.

"Fine. Guess we just have to take you to someone in charge and see what they would do to you huh? Especially all bloody like that." He gestured at the alien's mouth.

_Plus the body_

Yep, Dax reckoned they had enough proof to at the very _least_ keep the alien from killing again.

But of course, the alien escaped. There is no such thing as simple in their life after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably the last chapter. Probably.
> 
> Hope you liked this one :)
> 
> ☀️&🌙


	7. Death, A New Beginning || 5

The walk to Marshall's house wasn't pleasant at all. They were being watched from afar. People whispering could already be seen. The moment they got closer all hell broke loose. Apparently, the Marshall's house was close to the middle of the city. Therefore more people were gathered there. It was almost impossible to sneak pass anymore.

Dax was being swarmed by people of the town. Since he was the one carrying the body of the poor dead woman. Rohana couldn't have done it because she was too small and she wouldn't be able to bear the weight. Both physically and mentally.

 _What is going on? What happened?_ They could hear Nessie and Cay through their bond.

 _We got in trouble._ Ro answered.

 _What kind of trouble?_ Nessie's urgency could be heard.

Ro looked at Dax, who looked at the corpse that was now slowly lowered to the ground by the people who swarmed Dax.

 _We found a dead body._ Silence. _And its killer, who tried to run away but you know nobody can escape us._ Rohana turned towards the said alien and her captive.

 _Yeah, yeah. Anyway, stay there. Try to prevent any confrontation between the people and the killer, I know it's hard but please. We have to check Vicars' house first. I don't know why but I can feel it's important.'_ Nessie told them after another moment of silence _._

 _Try not to get the killer killed, got it._ Dax reluctantly replied.

—————————

Nessie swore they tried knocking. But there was no answer, and this was _very_ important. So they did what they had to, ya know? like... Trespassing. Cay was currently peeking through the window to see if there was anybody home, to witness their break-in.

The Marshall wouldn't agree to this but hey, he isn't here. The moment they arrived at Vicars' house, there was commotion on the streets. So as a good resident of the city he went to see what it was all about. She and Cay didn't need to check, from the telepathic conversation they knew it was Ro and Dax.

She was quite upset when she heard that there was a dead body. That meant someone she couldn't save. The whole reason she and her siblings went here was to help. ( _Well_ , help Carlo by checking in on his friend— Marshall. But still, it has to do with the city where the Marshall lives in. So it still counts.)

But enough of that. **Focus.** She has a house to break into.

Cay leapt in through the opened window. A moment later he tells her that it's safe to come in. With much effort—because of her height that only matched up to Dax's shoulder— she successfully entered the house.

Inside, she was only able to see because of the moonlight coming through the windows. It seemed the house had been poorly taken cared of. Cobwebs stuck to almost everything inside the house. The room they were in was quite large, there were places even the moonlight couldn't touch. The eery silence also didn't help the slightest. She stepped towards the bookshelf across the window.

"I don't think anyone's home," She voiced. Cay turned his attention away from the book he picked up. " I don't think anyone's been home for a _very_ long time."

Heading towards the next room, she noticed something that caught her off guard. There, in the end of a hallway, the wall was ajar. Almost as if it was always its purpose to be opened and closed at will.

"Cay?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Take a look at this. I think... I think I found a secret door." She grinned at herself for saying something that seemed so ridiculous in her mind. But nonetheless it's **_real._** She's seeing it with her own eyes.

"Pfft, a secret door? Really sister, I agree this is all a mystery that needs solving. But I do believe _secret doors_ are pushing it a bit too—" He stopped after going out into the hallway and turning towards her standing beside the _secret door._ "—far. Huh, would you look at that?"

She chuckled, "I am looking at it."

"Well let's see where it leads then!" Cay was practically leaping through the doorway.

—————————

 _"What_ in the name of—" The Marshall stomped towards them and the crowd that were crying and distraught. He stopped when he was close enough to see the body of the poor woman.

"It's that WRETCHED person who they are protecting!" The man who was cradling the woman yelled and pointed at the alien behind us. The alien was currently covered from heat to toe by a sheet that Ro had found along the way.

"ITS BECAUSE OF THAT PERSON SHE'S DEAD!" The man wailed.

Ro and Dax didn't know what to do. On one hand, a killer deserved a fitting punishment by the people of this city's laws. On the other one, what would they do if they were told the killer not only killed _and_ drank the woman's blood—which was already bad. But also that the killer wasn't even _human_. I don't think their law would apply. Their eyes showed their disdain and hate towards the killer. Likely, because of the plague they were already saddened. Now, not only the deaths by the plague but someone had decided that there was a need for more corpses.

Luckily before the people could decide to tear past Ro and Dax to get to the alien, Nessie and Cay ran from the house of the vicars.

"STOP! Stop whatever you're about to do!" Nessie came screaming to the center of the crowd.

"Just listen— one second just-just listen." Cay appeared right behind her.

"We went to George Vicars' house-"

"But no one's allowed in there." A woman called out.

"Yes but that's not what's important. There we found a secret basement-"

"A secret basement?! Nonsense!" Another called out.

"If you would just listen. Yes, he is guilty, but do you have to kill him? All of you are supposed to be better than him. Oh, or do you think this is okay? Do you think this is a good murder? Let me tell you, there is no such thing. So please calm yourselves down first, I don't want you to make the choice that you'll regret." As Nessie moved to continue with her explanation, she was interrupted.

"Wow!" The sound of clapping was heard as a man in a long dark blue- _coat?_ Appeared from.... _Out of nowhere._

 _"_ Definitely know where you get those awesome speeches from." The man nodded to himself, with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

_What?_

Nessie snapped herself out of it and her cheeks flushed red as she realized she was openly staring at him.

"Well, don't mind me I'm just taking this little rascal out of your beautiful hands." He flashed another grin.

_Gosh! Would he stop that!?_

While she was having a battle between her mind and her heart, the people of the city seemed to have had enough of their conversation. A couple men charged forwards, intent to get the killer of one of their own.

The handsome— _The **man** _who was pulling the alien up by his upper arm, now pulled what looked like a gun from inside his coat. He pointed it towards the ground in front of him, and fired it. A square? Shaped hole was left in the ground. The people scattered backwards away from him in fear.

_Ooh! nice gun._

_Dax!_

_Sorry.._

"I'll be going now, Anyone objects?" The man cradling the poor woman started to get up. He was held back when the blue coat man glared at him, but then he softened his glare.

"I know this is hard, but trust me He **will** get what he deserves. I promise that." The blue coat man said. He looped his arm around the aliens upper arm. When he lifted his left sleeve to type on a device of some sort, they could see what looked like......

_That's?!_

_A vortex manipulator._

_How-_

_"_ You're a time agent!" Ro accused.

"Was. Not anymore. Changed my ways, thanks to the doc."

_Why does he grin all the time?_

_I like him._

_I don't._

_Did I ask?_

Dax slapped Nessie's shoulder, an offended look present on her face. Cay ignored their childish behavior and then asked the mysterious man in front of them.

"What do you mean by 'doc'?"

"Ah the doctor, you'll meet him...... or her soon enough. 'Kay then, goodbye all!"

With that, the man and the killer alien was gone in an instant, sucked into the time vortex and ending up God knows where.

"So, now what?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody could guess who the handsome man is??
> 
> It’s Jack. Obviously. How can people not fall in love with that man? 
> 
> Unfortunately this isn’t going to be an OC/ Jack story (Sorry Nessie). We’re heading towards a familial or friendship relations between OCs and doctor who characters. (Or in short, romance isn’t going to be the main thing in this or maybe even the next book’s story. But there might be some. One day.)
> 
> Hoped you liked it!  
> 🌙&☀️


	8. Author Note (Ending of book, and the next book)

Author note.

Yay, finally the book / prologue is done. Thank you for those who are reading this book. We really appreciate it

As we have said before, this book is a prologue, and the next book is already in writing. The next book will have all the Doctor Who characters. Hopefully. Yes I’m talking to you Owlie. no procrastinating.

Hopefully by reading this book you get a feel of what the OCs are like and what kind of adventures they had before they meet the doctor.

Of course this isn’t a back story about the ocs. That will come in a later book, hopefully.

We know our stories are not that good yet, and it might not be historically correct or the grammar is not really good, but bear with us. We are learning while we’re writing.

Ooh and if people are wondering about their ages (body age / appearance wise) . I would say, Daxton is about 19 years old. And Nessie is younger than him by one year. That means she’s 18. Rohanna 17. Caiden is also 17.

We do not own doctor who! we are simply playing in the world that has been created and we’re exploring all the what if’s.

Our next book is : Us Against The Universe

Its basically Doctor who with our OCs thrown in the universe, doing who knows what. Maybe saving a few people, maybe destroying the timeline.

It’s going to be a series of maybe connecting oneshots (maybe not) of the lives of this small family.

🌙Owlie & ☀️Eagle


End file.
